


Dark Hours of the Night

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Luigi attacks Pavi, his face is ruined, what will happen now? Brother love story





	Dark Hours of the Night

I don't own anything except the story idea. I wrote it a long time ago, and then for some reason when I posted it, I posted a different ending. It is now updated with a combined ending. Hope you enjoy!

When Pavi was 18, he was very handsome, on the other hand, Luigi was an ugly 20 year old. Luigi had always been jealous of his brother's looks, but he never told Pavi. To Luigi, Pavi was perfect, dad's favorite, beautiful, everything. He could never understand Pavi because Pavi could have anyone, any guy or girl, but he wasn't interested. He read a lot and just wanted to hang out with the family, mostly Luigi.

One day, there was a dance in town, and being the Largos, they had to show. Pavi, Luigi and Amber got ready for the dance. Amber was dressed in a short dress, this is before she became Amber Sweet, instead of Amber Largo. This is also before Zydrate. Luigi tried to look his best he could. He wore a simple suit with a white shirt. Pavi didn't try to look good, he always looked good. And he knew it. He wore a black suit with a pink shirt and a pink and black swirl tie.

Pavi loved Luigi, as more than a brother, but could never tell him. He'd just spend as much time with him as he could. If he told, Luigi would get angry…

Everyone told Pavi how great he looked. Except Luigi. So he went up to Luigi, "Mi fratello, how do I look-a today?"

Luigi loved Pavi, but wouldn't tell him, 'I'm too ugly, he won't love me,' he thought. Luigi had gotten angry at some of the people at the dance, so his anger wasn't controlled, he lashed out at his brother, "You look terrible! Your face is too ugly, no one would love you," Luigi yelled over the music.

Pavi didn't reply, he just walked away trying not to cry. No one saw him the rest of the night. He walked home by himself. Again, this is before zydrate so there weren't addicts flooding the street, so he didn't think twice about walking home alone.

He didn't go anywhere for a few days and let no one in his room. But four days of crying and feeling sorry for himself was enough. He decided to use the one thing Amber taught him, use make up. Rotti called it a phase. Amber was excited she got to put makeup on someone, and Luigi, well, he thought Pavi looked even better than before. He was angry he wasn't that beautiful and at himself for thinking that way about a family member.

About a week after, Pavi was getting even more compliments about looking good. Luigi was about to lose his temper, he wanted to be the best Largo child. At dinner, in the Largo house, they eat at a long elaborate table. Rotti at one end, Amber on one side, and Pavi and Luigi on the other. There wasn't much talking until Rotti got called out because of a GeneCO problem. After he left, there was an awkward silence. Amber tried to break the ice, "you look nice Pavi."

"Thank you, you-a do too."

Something in Luigi snapped, he got up and picked up Pavi from his seat. Pavi recoiled. He didn't know what he did to anger Luigi. Luigi does have a bad temper. He's the fighter, not Pavi. "Why do you wear make up? Are you a man or a woman? You look like a faggot!" Luigi totally lost his temper. He pulled out a knife and started attacking Pavi.

"Luigi!" Amber yelled getting up from her chair. She ran to him trying to pull him off of Pavi. "Guards! Guards!" Amber yelled.

Pavi didn't fight back, he didn't even make much noise. Luigi mangled his face, kicked and stabbed him. When Luigi dropped him, they both heard a snap. It was amazing Pavi was still conscious.

The guards came in and pulled Luigi off, after Luigi quit fighting them, he took in what he had done. It pained him to see Pavi like that. It pained him even more that he had caused it. "Pavi," he whispered.

Amber helped Pavi stand up, "Lets call dad and get you fixed up, okay?" she said trying to take control of the situation.

"No," Pavi said he limped out of the room, then out of the house.

"What have I done?" Luigi said as the bodyguards let him go.

Amber was crying now, "Luigi…why? Pavi loved you. He wore makeup to look better because you called him ugly. He just wanted to look better to impress you."

"He loves me? I have to find him," Luigi felt the guilt heavy on him. He didn't know if Amber had meant loved as a brother or loved as more than that, but he didn't care, he was too upset by what he had done. Luigi searched all night but didn't find him.

Pavi had passed out and was found by a mysterious man. When Pavi woke up he was in pain. "Good you're up. I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up," he heard the man say.

"What-a happened? Where am i?" Pavi moaned.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I found you passed out near the Largos house. I brought you here and stitched you up. You've been here for a week."

"Who are you?" Pavi questioned.

"I'm Terrance. Who are you?"

Shocked that the man didn't know who he was, he just said, "It doesn't matter. What's happened in town the past week?"

"Well, one of the Largo kids went missing. Apparently ran away a few days ago. The family is searching for him. That's pretty much all that's happened."

"Wow," Pavi said. 'Are they really looking for me?'

"So, I don't mean to be too into your business, but who attacked you? You were a mess. Well, you still look like a mess, You have a broken leg, which I wrapped up" Terrance asked quietly.

"It's a long story I don't want to talk about."

"Do you want to leave town? I know of a place you could work a few towns over."

"Sure,"

"It's called the American Family Diner. Just tell them I sent you, and I'm sure you can get hired as a dishwasher or something. They might also be able to give you a room."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you."

"It doesn't matter. Just take care of yourself from now on."

Pavi left the house, and looked around. There were pictures of Pavi everywhere, his family and families bodyguards searching for him. He snuck out of town without being caught and walked in the direction Terrance told him to go. He finally got there about 4 hours later. He was still really weak, and walking with a painful broken leg 4 hours took the energy right out of him. He walked into American Family Diner and asked for the owner. The owner introduced himself as Paul. He gave Pavi a small apartment above the restaurant and said he could work for the rent.

Pavi worked there for a few weeks, and it seemed the Largo's had quit looking for him, but one day on the news he heard that the Largos were paying a large sum to anyone who could find Pavi. He doubted anyone would recognize him because his face had been mangled, so he didn't worry about being found.

A few days later someone came into the restaurant, and saw Pavi washing the dishes. He kept staring at Pavi, and then walked over to a pay phone. Pavi heard his name mentioned and looked toward the man. The man just looked at him like he was a bag of gold. Pavi instantly dashed from the restaurant, but ran into a garbage can and fell over. He had some trouble getting up. He was still not totally recovered from the broken leg, so it took some time to move. A helicopter flew over, so he tried to hide as best he could in the garbage. Unfortunately for him, the helicopter had spotted him. A truck drove up and some body guards stepped out. They threw the garbage away from him and picked him up. They pretty much threw him into the car. Pavi winced as his leg bumped the bottom of the door.

Everyone in the car was quiet. Pavi was scared, last time he saw his brother he was attacked for some reason he didn't know. Luigi, Amber and Rotti were all shocked at how terrible Pavi looked. His face was almost unrecognizable, he had lost so much weight he was almost just a skeleton, and his once beautiful hair had lost its luster, grown like crazy, and was in a ponytail.

After a few minutes to take in Pavi, Rotti finally spoke up, "We missed you. I can get you anything you need to fix you up."

"They can't-a fix my face," Pavi said quietly looking at his lap. He looked up at Amber who gave him a slight smile, but he could not bring himself to look at Luigi.

Luigi could not believe how terrible Pavi looked, 'It's all my fault,' he thought.

When they got home, Pavi was last out of the car. The family saw how difficult it was for him to get out of the car, and even to walk. He limped toward the house without saying anything. Bodyguards followed to make sure he didn't try to get away again. He locked himself in his room and sat on his bed.

Pavi layed down and fell asleep, secretly hoping he wouldn't wake up. His first life, ruined. Now his better, second life was also ruined. His life would never be the same.

"Pavi, it's time to wake up," Amber said a few hours later.

'Still alive,' he thought sadly.

Amber and Luigi came in trying to be nice, "Do you want anything to eat Pavi?"

"No."

"You should eat, you look skinny," Luigi responded.

"I don't eat much. It doesn't matter," Pavi replied getting up and walking away.

Luigi noticed just how skinny Pavi had gotten. He looked sickly. Luigi decided to make Pavi something to eat even if Pavi didn't want it. He'd make him eat it anyway. He went to the kitchen and made canned Ravioli. It was Pavi's favorite.

He opened Pavi's door to find him back in bed, "Are you awake Pavi?"

Pavi didn't answer. Luigi went and sat the food on the night stand and then sat down on the bed. Pavi was curled up and he tried to move away but was caught in the blankets.

"Pavi, I'm sorry. I lost my temper. You know how I am. Dad is trying to get me help for my anger... Oh I made you ravioli. I know it's your favorite."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Luigi," Luigi heard Pavi say under the blankets, "You always say you lose your temper and everyone just-a accepts that. I don't. What set you off on me? What did I ever do-a to you?"

Luigi had been thinking about it a lot lately.

"Pavi, I... Let me work forward then back. After you left, Amber told me you love me."

"So?" Pavi whispered, still hiding under the blankets.

"Well, I was jealous of your looks, and you are handsome enough to get whoever you want, so why would you... love me?"

Pavi heard a sob coming from Luigi. He uncovered himself and sat up behind Luigi. He hugged him causing Luigi to cry more. After he calmed down a bit, Luigi said, "Pavi, I love you too. I always have and I let my temper get the best of me, I almost killed you. I could never live with myself if I did that. I don't know how to live with myself now. I don't deserve you as a brother, and definitely not more than that."

Pavi moved so he was next to Luigi, "It-a doesn't matter who deserves who. You are mi fratello and I-a love you. There's been so much change. I was here trying to be happy, then everything was ruined. Then I started to make a life for myself away from here, but then you all brought me back. And my new life was ruined. NNow I'm back here seeing hope again. I don't want you to feel bad. I forgive you for everything Luigi."

Luigi turned towards Pavi and lifted his face up. He ran his hand around the side of Pavi's scarred face. Pavi took Luigi's hand, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luigi's.

A few weeks later, Rotti paid to fix Pavi's face, but none of the surgeries worked.

"I don't know what to do now, I will never be beautiful again," Pavi said sadly.

"I think you are beautiful now, but give me an hour, I will find a way to make you feel better."

One hour later, Luigi comes back, "Close your eyes, I've got a doctor here who is going to fix you."

After half an hour, Pavi looked at his face. There were metal clips on the side and a real human face on his like a mask.

"I know it's not your face, but it's a face, and you look great."

"Luigi, I love it. But how did you get it?"

"Pavi, it doesn't matter how I got it, just remember I got it for you. I love you brother."

"I love you to mi fratello."

Luigi continued to get faces for Pavi for many years after that.

Rotti never learned Pavi and Luigi's relationship secret, so they kept away from each other in public. Luigi had his fun and anger, stabbing genterns. A murderer he was called.

Pavi had his fun with the genterns, a rapist and a face stealer he was called.

But when it came to the dark hours in the middle of the night, Luigi and Pavi shared their secrets and their love.  
Yes, they fought at times, especially over Geneco, but it was all forgotten in those dark hours of the night.


End file.
